


Illuminating the Library

by divergenttributes46 (literallycrazynerd)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Library, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallycrazynerd/pseuds/divergenttributes46
Summary: Tall walls lined with books come into view as I enter the room. A door slams behind me. A small gust of wind ruffles my hair.





	

Tall walls lined with books come into view as I enter the room. A door slams behind me. A small gust of wind ruffles my hair. Is this a new room? It can’t be new. There are a million books on the shelves; a collection of this size cannot be built in a day. 

The dull sodium-orange lamps of the room illuminate the shelves straining under the weight of stories. I am aware, out the corner of my eye of a rose-gold light that beckons me and then disappears. I turn to gaze at the fascinating light but it is no longer there. Did I imagine it? I doubt that. I scour the aisles in search of the light that has captivated me. 

There, I catch a glimpse of the glow this time further away. The light gets stronger as I move closer. With a rush of anticipation finally I turn to face the light and it disperses. Desperate tears threaten to fall from my eyes, so I close them. The light fills me with hope but in its absence all I feel is loneliness. A sense of urgency washes over me; perhaps I am destined to be alone – here – desperate tears stream down my face.

When I finally open my eyes again, the light is gone. I look to my right and am immediately drawn to a book that radiates the same colour. The surrounding books seem dull by the sodium lamps in comparison. I pull the book from the shelf. 

The book is heavy and makes a crack as it hits the floor. It lands on its spine and opens to a worn page. In the spine of the book is a picture of me. How is this possible? I don’t remember this image. I frantically scan the page and find a quote, highlighted. “For everything there is a season.” In dread, I try to pinch my arm but my limbs are numb and lifeless. I grab the picture and start running. A door can’t be too far away. I feel as though I’m trapped in a maze. The walls seem to be expanding and the room grows with every forward stride. 

Rose gold fills my peripheral vision. I turn and see the light emanating from the spot where the book lies on the cold hard floor. I drag my attention from the glowing golden book and keep running. The light begins to lap at my feet and I can feel a warm sensation where the radiance is meeting the hem of my skirt.  
“AURORA!”  
Confusion clouds my thoughts. 

Through the haze I see my mother standing in an open doorway. I spring towards her and dive into her arms. She holds me close like she did before, the picture in my hand crumples in our embrace.  
“I’ve missed you darling. Come on, let me get you home.”  
Together we step out into the long hallway and she takes the picture from my hand. Taking a close look, she says, “Mothers can’t save their children from everything” and throws the image on the ground. As we walk past it I stare at the crumpled image; the folds make my skin looks grey, corpse-like. I draw breath and the haze clears as I follow my deceased mother down the long corridor.


End file.
